


Not Gryffindor

by Slytherwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fred the II isn't Fred the I, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Next Gen, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Frederick Gideon Weasley the Second is not his uncle. He will not live up to Fred's legacy, no matter the hopeful looks on his family member's eyes. He's his own person and deserves to be treated as such.
Relationships: Fred Weasley II & George Weasley
Kudos: 8





	Not Gryffindor

There’s only one thought on Fredrick Gideon Weasley the Second’s mind when he sat on the stool to be sorted, ‘Not Gryffindor.’

Frederick, not Freddie and especially not Fred, did not want to go into the house of bravery, even if that was the house his mother and father. For his namesake, the deceased Fred Weasley was a Gryffindor and for all of Frederick’s life, he was constantly being compared to his namesake. The young boy looked nothing like his uncle, acted nothing like his uncle, but jest because of name, he’s looked as if he is supposed to be his uncle.

‘Not Gryffindor, eh?’ The Sorting Hat tells him in his head, ‘That’s the first time I’ve heard a Weasley say that before. Though, with how your family sees you, I understand the reluctance. However young child, Gryffindor is a path you should consider.’

‘No.’ Frederick is adamant about it, he won’t get Gryffindor.

The Sorting Hat chuckles inside of Frederick’s head, “Oh well then. How about Ravenclaw? You are quite the studious boy. Though, there is a drive, a purpose behind all of your actions. A deep seated desire to forge your own path. Yes, yes. I’ll place you in SLYTHERIN!’

His tie turns green and silver as the Slytherin tables solemnly claps. Select Wotters clap along, Teddy and Vict (who are already students) being the main ones. He gets up and heads towards his new house, pleased with the outcome.


End file.
